We Shouldn't
by Dutchman
Summary: Miley Stewart stumbles onto something she was not meant to see. Curiosity gets the better of her leading to things she never imagined doing. Desire and her conscience pull in opposite directions. A touchy subject in fiction and in real life. Ch 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Wish Hanna Montana and related characters were mine, but I'm only borrowing them from Disney and It's A Laugh Productions.

**Chapter 1 – Noises in the Night**

The concert finished a little late that night. Hannah Montana and her friend Lola slipped out as soon as it was over, hoping to get home in time to study for tomorrow's English test. After stowing their wigs and fancy clothes in the Hannah closet, the two friends sat around the Stuart's kitchen table quizzing each other in preparation for the test. It was just before midnight when Lilly finally left.

Miley was in her pink pajamas heading to her bedroom after cleaning up. As she walked down the hall she heard noises from her brother's room. The door was open a crack and she heard him breathing heavily. Curious, she pushed the door a little further open. Jackson was naked on his bed. Miley caught her breath. She knew she should leave, go to her own room and go to sleep. But she was curious. She stood in the dark hall and peeked into her brother's room. He had his eyes closed. It was right there in front of her. She and Lilly had joked about guys doing this but neither had ever seen it. .

"Sweet nibblets," she exclaimed, drawing in her breath.

His eyes snapped open when he heard her. He looked toward the door. Never one to pass up the opportunity to embarrass his little sister, Jackson continued as he said, "like what you see Miles? You can come in and take a closer look if you want."

Miley just stood there, watching his hand move up and down, unable to speak or move. Then she looked down the hall toward their father's room, making sure his door was closed. Turning back to her brother she launched a barb of her own, "What's the matter, Jackson? Only date you can get is your hand?"

"Hand always makes me happy," he replied, smiling. "Come on in and watch. You know you want to."

She did want to, but she was not about to admit it. Miley looked down the hall again. "Dad's out like a light Miles. Won't be a peep outa him 'til tomorrow morning."

"I umm better go to bed too," she stammered in reply.

"Come on, aren't you curious? I bet you never seen a guy do this before."

"Uum no, Jackson. Why would I want to?"

"Because you're nosey. You can stay and watch if you want. I know you want to."

"I, um, I dont know," she half whispered, staring at her brother.

"You can even help if you like," Jackson whispered back, grinning at his sister.

Miley felt the heat rising in her body as a blush crept across her face. "Help? What do you mean?"

"Come sit on the bed and I'll show you"

Miley was torn between curiosity and the little voice in the back of her head whispering that this was wrong. "I, um, I dont know, Jackson. I really think I should go."

"Aww, don't go. I'd really like you to stay. You being here excites me."

Even though she knew she should leave, Miley stood in the doorway watching her brother. Jackson stood and walked across the room, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Come on Miles. Come sit on the bed with me, please?"

"Jackson, let go. I really have to go back to my own room. It would be awful if Dad caught us like this."

"Awww, please stay. It'll be fun," Jackson said, pouting. When Miley made no move to leave, he reached behind his sister gently pushing the door closed and then turning the lock.

"I shouldn't be here, Jackson. It's late…" Miley whispered in feeble protest as he took her hand and led her back to his bed. She found she couldn't take her eyes off him as he patted the bed next to him, encouraging her to sit down. He was leaning back on his pillows, his legs spread so she could get a good look. She half gasped as she watched him begin again. "Why do guys do that?" she asked.

"Sitting with a pretty girl makes me like this," he said taking his hand away so she could see. "And this is how I make it go away." Jackson continued moving his hand slowly and steadily making sure his sister got a good look.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Miley moved closer to her brother, bending forward for a better view. She began to breathe a little faster and felt a slight tingle between her legs as she watched. "It goes much faster if a girl does it," Jackson told his sister.

"What does, Jackson?"

"I'll finish faster if you do it. Want to try?"

"What you mean, horny boy?"

"You know. Please? Never had a girl do it for me. Please try it," he pleaded as he took her hand and placed it on his manhood.

It seemed to Miley that her hand had a mind of its own as it took up the task Jackson had been doing moments before. It did not feel quite like she expected. Jackson moaned, "Ohhh that's so nice Miles. Keep going." As she continued, she noticed that it was becoming slick so her hand moved more easily. Jackson could feel the tension building, "Ohhh Miles that's so good."

A coy smile crossed her lips as she slowly stroked her brother. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "This feels weird," she remarked.

"But it's a nice weird," he replied as she continued slowly. "Ohh yeah. Just like that. Soooo good." As he felt the familiar tension start to build, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "You ever rub yourself to get off?"

She giggled. "Maybe once or twice," she admitted, blushing slightly as she continued stroking her brother.

"Only once or twice?"

Miley made a face at her brother and continued. She could feel him start to tense up. It must have been instinct told her to start squeezing a little. Jackson was starting to breathe hard as he told her "mmmm, get ready. Won't be long now"

"What you mean?" she asked wearing her curious face.

She felt his muscles tense. "I'm almost there," he replied. Remembering how things happened when she pleased herself she began moving her hand faster. A grimace crossed Jackson's face as his muscles tightened and he exploded. She was leaning in to watch and most of it went onto her pink pajama top. "Don't stop, sis," he pleaded. She continued until he finally finished and relaxed. Her hand was coated with a hot, slick substance. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed. A funny smell, different from her fingers when she rubbed herself. She thought about tasting it but decided against it. Since her pajama top was already soaked, she unbuttoned it and used it to wipe her hand.

Miley studied the effect she had on Jackson he reached for her. "That was awesome, Miles. Let me do something for you." As he pulled her close, her top fell open leaving nothing to the imagination. She felt a tingle as her bare right breast rubbed against Jackson's chest and he whispered, "did you like it when you rubbed yourself?"

Miley blushed. "Yeah. A lot."

Jackson's hand wandered down between his sister's legs, caressing her secret places. Miley moaned and he could feel the crotch of her pajamas getting wet. "Like this?" He asked.

"Umm, yeah," Miley replied as he gently pushed her back on the bed, continuing to rub gently between her legs. "Feels nice," she gasped as his finger pushed the fabric of her pajamas into her a little.

Shifting his position so he could lie beside her, Jackson turned his face toward his sister. She was lying on her back with her pajama top partially open. He removed his hand from between her legs and pushed both sides of her pajama top off her chest, his fingers teasing her as he did so. Miley drew a breath as her brother's lips captured a treasure no other boy had yet enjoyed. Her hands went behind his head holding him as if he were her nursing child

She made no protest when her brother's hand slipped under the waistband of her pajamas and wandered into the soft hair. Unrestrained this time his finger probed her most intimate secrets as she began pushing back against him. The combined action of his lips and his hand brought exciting new feelings.

Ohhhh, don't stop," Miley moaned as her brother withdrew his hand from her pants. Her brother just lifted his head and smiled, then began kissing his way down his sister's stomach, pausing to tease her navel with his tongue. "We can't," she protested feebly as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pajama bottom and gently began tugging it down. "We shouldn't," she moaned, lifting her hips so he could get them past her cute little butt.

Jackson's heart raced as he saw his sister exposed for the first time since they shared the bath as toddlers. He began kissing her intimately. She tried to spread her legs to give him better access but her pajama pants were around her knees. She pulled up one leg trying to kick them off. Realizing what she wanted, her brother got up and pulled them the rest of the way off. Then he coaxed her to the edge of the bed and knelt down between her legs.

He resumed his caresses, sending unfamiliar feelings through her young body. Miley was breathing faster now, moaning as he explored her most secret places. She gasped as his hands found their way to her chest, fondling the treasures he found there. Her breath came faster and her legs spread wide as his tongue licked gently, probing her center. His mouth and fingers were driving her wild. She was panting harder now, pushing up against him moaning as she felt the pleasure building inside her.

He could taste her excitement as he continued to urge her toward her peak. Then it began. She pushed up against her brother's face and brought her legs together rocking against him as hard as she could. A loud cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she went over the top. He continued until she relaxed and pushed his head away.

Miley lay almost naked on her brother's bed, panting from her pleasure. Jackson lay down next to her, leaning on one elbow, looking into her eyes and gently stroking her hair. When she caught her breath she said, "I can't believe we did that."

Her brother looked at her and grinned. "You seemed to enjoy it. I know I did."

She blushed. Reaching for her pajama pants she said, "I better get back to my room."

"Wish you didn't have to go."

"Say what? You still horny boy?" Miley quipped, returning to their normal give and take. "Besides, Dad may wake up."

"I know. You did like it, didn't you?" Jackson asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Oh yeah. Better than my fingers," she replied, giggling. "Did you?"

"You're awesome, Miles. I loved it." She gave a shy smile and giggled as he continued, "Maybe sometime…"

"Maybe, but I gotta go now."

"Dad will be gone all day Saturday working with the Jonas Brothers."

"I said maybe." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, then slipped out the door and back to her own room.

Jackson really wished his sister had stayed. Pleasing her had excited him again and he was ready for relief. He would just have to go back to what he was doing when she walked in.

Miley lay in her bed, unable to sleep. Her brain was spinning. What she and her brother had done earlier felt fantastic. She had heard some of the girls at school talking about how good it felt doing that with their boyfriends, but always thought they were exaggerating. She knew she should not let it happen again. But if Jackson offered would she be able to say no? And then what would happen? Finally sleep came.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2  A Secret Revealed

Wish Hanna Montana and related characters were mine, but I'm only borrowing them from Disney and It's A Laugh Productions.

**Chapter 2 – A Secret Revealed**

The usual morning chaos reigned in the Stewart home on Malibu Beach. After a night filled with erotic dreams Jackson found himself standing outside the bathroom he shared with his sister. Inside he heard the shower running. His father's voice came up the stairs, "Get a move on, you two. Ya don't wanna be late for school." Shaking his head, Robbie Ray said to no one in particular, "I swear those two are slower than Uncle Earl climbing the stairs after a potluck supper!"

Pounding on the door Jackson exclaimed, "hurry up, Miles. I don't make me come in there with you!"

"In your dreams," Miley responded.

"More like my nightmares," was the comeback, accompanied by more pounding. "Hurry up. And don't use all the hot water!"

Inside the bathroom she was standing next to the shower, drying herself as she let the hot water run. Sticking her hand into the stream, she smiled to herself and turned the water off. Then she came out of the bathroom wearing her pink bathrobe with a towel tied around her head. "All yours," she told her brother, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, really," he replied, slowly looking her over from head to toe.

Memories of the previous evening flooded her mind. Miley glanced down at the bulge in her brother's pajamas and told him, "get in there, boy, and take a nice cold shower. You need it."

"Harrumph," Jackson muttered and pushed into the bathroom brushing against his sister as he went. Miley drew in her breath as she felt him press against her breasts as he passed. Then she waited outside the door until she heard the shower start and her brother scream, "Sweet nibblets. No hot water!! You're gonna pay, Miles. You're gonna pay big time."

'Well,' Miley thought, giggling as she headed back to her room, 'that wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Everything's normal.'

Once back in her room she looked at the clothes laid out the night before and shook her head. Not what she wanted for today. This morning she felt sexy. Going to her dresser she picked out a bra she wore when trying to catch the eye of one of her classmates. Over it she put a purple spaghetti strap top that showed off the effect of the bra on her modest cleavage. Pulling on a pair of shorts and finishing the outfit off with a green crochet top, she looked at herself in the mirror and headed down to breakfast.

Jackson was seated at the table finishing his bowl of cereal when she walked into the room. Miley took a bowl out of the cabinet, grabbed the cereal box and went to get milk out of the fridge. His eyes followed her, memories of the previous evening filling his mind. When she turned he looked back to his breakfast and resumed eating. Rather than sit down and fixing her cereal, she bent over, first pouring the cereal into her bowl then adding the milk. When he looked up he had clear view of her girls and the tiny piece of lace that confined and shaped them. Leaning forward on her elbows she asked "whatcha lookin' at, horny boy? What's the matter? Can't look me in the eye?"

He was about to respond when he saw their father come down the stairs. "Hurry up you two. Only 10 minutes to get to school. Get going."

Robbie Ray sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal as Miley and Jackson finished theirs. Jackson got up and headed to the car as Miley finished the last of her breakfast telling her father, "So long, Daddy. See you after school."

"Don't fight with your brother on the way to school, darlin'. Don't know what you did. Don't want to, but he was real unhappy when he came down this morning."

"Cold shower. Not my fault," Miley said, smiling, on her way out the door.

Robbie Ray shook his head as he watched her leave.

For the next several days the two Stewart siblings resumed the normal give and take of their relationship. Nothing was said about what had happened the previous Sunday night although Miley did notice Jackson seemed to pay her a lot of attention when he thought she wasn't looking. For her part, Miley continued to wear outfits that attracted the attention from boys of varying ages at the high school as well as her brother. Despite her teasing, she was careful to avoid situations that could lead to a repeat of Sunday night. It had been nice, but Jackson was her brother.

Late in the evening, in the privacy of their own rooms, brother and sister recalled those events, evoking the normal response of healthy teenagers which each subsequently relieved alone. Jackson fantasized. Remembering of Miley's soft hand, wrapped around him, teasing him, bringing his release. Miley's thoughts went in a different direction, remembering the feel of Jackson's essence, her fingers moving into forbidden places, imagining it was Jackson and he was gonna, ohhhh, just like married people. She could almost feel it filling her as excitement spread through her body. Then in the morning, sneaking looks at each other. Struggling to suppress forbidden feelings.

Finally Friday rolled around. Miley was sitting in the cafeteria with Lilly and Oliver, picking at her food and ignoring most of what went on around her. "What's the matter," Oliver asked

She looked at him and replied, "Nothing really, just didn't sleep very well last night. Weird dreams." Based on weirder reality, she thought to herself. But she couldn't say anything about that. Tomorrow would be Saturday. The one thing on her mind was how to deal with Jackson when their father was gone. Best not to be there, she thought. On the way to their next class she mentioned to Lilly that she should host their Friday night after concert sleepover since Robbie Ray was leaving early on Saturday morning. Lilly quickly agreed.

Late that evening two best friends were lying together on Lilly's queen size bed, just talking about this and that when Lilly asked, "So what's the big secret? There's something bothering you and you're not tellin' me."

"You know what we joke about guys doin' when they can't get a girl?" Miley replied, relieved to tell part of her secret.

"Yeah."

"Erm. Sunday night I kinda saw Jackson doin' it. I can't get it outa my head."

Lilly's eyes got big as she replied, "That's gotta be hot even if it was your brother."

"Never saw a guy that way before."

"Hard?"

"Oh yeah. It was my brother and still I couldn't help looking. It was just so, so sexy. Not like the drawings we saw in health class. He had it in his hand…" Miley's voice trailed off .

"You see everything? Watch him finish?" Lilly asked in excited curiosity.

"Yeah, his stuff looked kinda like shampoo or bath jell." Miley remembered how she felt as her brother exploded. "So messy, all over the hand. Wiped on the shirt," she said absent mindedly as the memories brought a familiar tingle she fought to ignore.

"Hard to just watch," Lilly said in a voice edged with excitement. "Maybe I'd touch it, let him touch me…."

"Ewww. This is my brother we're talking about."

"Didn't you want to …."

"Of course not!"

"Really? What if he caught you looking? Or he peeked like you did to him and you caught him?"

Visions of Jackson joining her in her room, watching her, touching her filled her head as she said, "IF I caught him peekin'. Which he wouldn't 'cause I'm his sister. I'd just tell him to get lost." But he wouldn't, she told herself. He'd stay, and then….

"Miley?"

"What? Guess you wierded me out a little. Sorry."

"I don't think I'd really mind if he saw me." Lilly half whispered, blushing.

Miley made a face. "You crushing on my brother?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, but if a guy peeks it means he thinks I'm uumm you know, like sexy?"

"I guess. You'd let Jackson see you?" Lilly blushed and nodded. "Ewwww."

"Why, you don't think he'd like these," Lilly asked, cupping her breasts to make them appear larger.

"Any guy would," she replied. "Just weird thinking about my best friend with my brother."

Miley smiled. This was the beginning of a game they started playing when they were both crushing on Jake Ryan. The night of the middle school 70's dance. She had wanted to be with Jake so badly but passed it up to mend her friendship with Lilly. That night Lilly had played the boy, trying to make her feel better. Her mind wandered back. The two friends had gone back to the Stewart home after the dance…

"_I thought Jake was gonna kiss me," Lilly moaned. "Me kissing Jake Ryan. Ohhhhhh."_

"_You really like him?" Miley asked._

"_Not as a boyfriend. Not after how he looked at you. I shoulda known 'cause he only asked me after you told him no. But he's still cute. So you really like him, don't you."_

"_Why you think I wore this dress?" _

_Lilly giggled. "It did get his attention. You were gonna kiss him too."_

"_I kissed the dog, I think I deserve the real thing," Miley replied laughing. Slapping her head she then said, "I coulda had the real thing, my first real kiss."_

"_Awwww. Wait, you never kissed a guy? Even I've done that."_

"_Oliver at his birthday party doesn't count. I've done that too. I mean a real kiss from a cute guy. Like Jake Ryan. Ohhhh."_

"_It wasn't Oliver and it was nice." Lilly replied, her voice showing some irritation. "I can't believe you kissed that dog when you had the chance to kiss Jaaaake!"_

"_Go ahead. Rub it in. This guy you kissed. He a good kisser?"_

"_Mmmmhmmm," Lilly replied with a dreamy look in her eye. "Shame he lives in my Grandma's town. He did this funny thing with his tongue…"_

"_Really?" Miley's interest was piqued. "And you liked it?"_

"_Yeahhh. You should try it with Jake."_

"_I dunno. What if I choke?"_

"_You could practice," Lilly replied a slight blush spreading across her face as she squeaked, "with me?" _

That night and several times since they relieved their tensions doing things with each other they weren't quite ready to try with boys, or one showing the other something she had already done. Tonight, Miley decided, she would be the boy and show Lilly what Jackson had done for her. Turning to her friend she asked, "Lilly, wanna try something new?" Lilly nodded.

Later Lilly lay naked on the bed trying to catch her breath with Miley beside her. "Ohhhh that was the best," she panted. "How'd you know that? Ohhh you and Jackson…."

"Eww, no," Miley lied. "It was ummm on the internet. Yeah. Some advice site for girls I found. All kinds of stuff there."

"So nobody ever done that to you?"

Miley replied trying to look shy and innocent, "No. Was it, you know, nice?"

"Yeah. Wonderful," her friend replied dreamily. "You'll like it." Miley raised her eyebrows as Lilly continued somewhat breathless, "I could. Do it. For you. If you want me to." Miley raised her hips and wiggled out of her pajamas and let Lilly roll on top of her.

As she had with Jackson, Miley pulled her legs together and held Lilly's head to herself as she reached her peak. As she crossed it she let the words escape, "Ahhhhh, Jackson, ahhhh, don't stop!"

Lilly kept up until Miley relaxed and pushed her head away. Then she looked up at her friend grinning as she said, "I knew you weren't telling everything. You really did do stuff with Jackson. Wait! So that means you got to …."

"Yeah," Miley replied, lying there enjoying the afterglow.

"How come you get to have all the fun?" Lilly asked, pouting. "Did you like it?"

"I liked it, but still it makes me feel weird, doing stuff with my brother."

"It's just for fun," Lilly replied. "It's not like you're havin' sex with him."

"I guess," Miley yawned. "I'm plumb wore out. Gotta get some sleep. Talk more tomorrow."

The two friends, wearing only Mother Nature's pajamas, snuggled together and were soon asleep.

TBC

Reviews appreciated. Click the box and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Conscience and Worry

Wish Hanna Montana and related characters were mine, but I'm only borrowing them from Disney and It's A Laugh Productions. The story of a skeleton found in many family closets and teens trying to deal with it.

**Chapter 3 –Conscience and Worry**

Miley's conscience was nagging her. She was lying naked with Jackson in her bed after school for the third time in a week. Granted she had only pleased him with her hand and she loved it when he got down between her legs, but she knew it should not go on.

"Jackson, as much fun as this is we gotta stop."

"I know," he replied.

"You need a girlfriend and I should find a guy. We shouldn't keep doing this. I like it so much but I'm scared. It's so easy to do this whenever Dad's gone and one day we'll go to far…"

"You're right, Miles. I should buy some condoms."

"Jackson! NO! Sweet nibblets, that's not what I mean at all. We gotta stop. We shouldn't be doing this."

"We tried that …. For a week."

"I know. I shouldn't have teased you."

"I should have resisted."

"Not a chance. I'm irresistible."

"Ha! I don't need you," Jackson replied as he took matters into his own hand.

"Well I don't need you either," his sister replied, doing the same.

Despite never touching each other the results were amazing. In the end the two siblings agreed they needed to avoid similar situations in the future. But the future had other ideas.

HMHMHMHMHMHHM

Nearly a month passed after Miley and Jackson's little talk. Other than watching each other a couple times, they managed to keep their agreement. It was a quiet evening in the Stewart house. Robbie Ray was out on a date, and Jackson was practicing volleyball with several of his buddies at the community center. Her homework finished, Miley settled herself in front of the television with some popcorn to watch one of her favorite DVDs. She was on her second bowl when Jackson returned from practice.

"Come on, Miles! You still crushin' on that zombie slayer? You've watched that show like every day this week! There's wrestling on Channel 9," he whined looking at the screen.

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch half naked girls in the mud," Miley replied. "And for your information it's not the same show. It's the whole series."

"And it's so real. Zombies in high school? Pshaw," he said, grabbing for the remote.

"What's not real? Look at our school. We got Amber and Ashley." She responded, twisting away from his grasp.

"Just gimme the remote!" he exclaimed, lunging for her. Miley scrambled to the end of the couch and found herself with nowhere to go. Jackson grabbed for the hand holding the remote while she attempted to escape. Next she knew she was on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. He seized the advantage, straddling her, holding her down in his continuing quest for the remote.

Squirming around trying to escape, she felt something rub against her through her pajamas. In an attempt to distract him from his goal, she began pushing up against him. She could feel his body respond as well as a few tingles of her own. The remote fell from her hand. Jackson, his fingers busy with the buttons on her pajama jacket, did not notice. Miley moaned as his lips found her nipple and began to suck it gently.

"We agreed," she gasped, "not to…. any more…."

"I know," he replied between breaths as he continued rocking himself between her legs. "We should stop."

"Yeah, but just a little more," she replied in a husky voice, drawing his head to her chest.

"Just a little more," he mimicked, his breath coming quickly now. Then he exploded between her legs.

As the warm fluid began to soak through, Miley scrambled out from under her brother and up to the couch where she quickly removed her pajama pants. "Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. Look at the mess you made. What are we gonna do with you, boy?"

"Sorry, just got a little carried away," he responded.

"It's OK. It felt kinda nice, especially at the end," Miley told him. "But I didn't, you know, erm, get to feel real good." Jackson looked up at her, not really understanding. His sister had a somewhat embarrassed look on her face as she asked shyly, "could you, you know, do the licky thing for me?"

Jackson had learned quite a bit since their first experience. Seizing the opportunity he quickly zeroed in on the places that made her feel best. Almost as soon as he began she was pushing herself up against his lips. His fingers explored while his tongue teased her. Then when his tongue found its way into her most secret place she exploded. For a moment Jackson was afraid her legs would crush his head as she brought them together and pushed against him.

It took Miley a few moments to catch her breath. She leaned back on the couch stroking Jackson's hair. "That was awesome. Much better than last time." While she was satisfied, something was still missing. She bent down and lifted his head, drawing him up into a kiss. Not the kiss common between siblings, but a lover's kiss. She lay back on the couch and pulled him on top of her. For a brief moment the little voice in her head warned she was crossing the line. She ignored it.

The kisses and the feeling of their bodies against each other had Jackson ready for action. He began to move slowly atop his sister, excited by the feeling of his bare chest moving against hers and his manhood rubbing between her legs. Curiosity and hormones battled with common sense and conscience. She gasped as he nearly entered her. Part of her wanted to simply relax and let nature take its' course, but she reached between them and pushed him away. He broke their kiss and looked at her. She kind of smirked at him saying, "not 'til we're married."

"We can't get married. You're my sister," he replied, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Duh!"

"You're such a tease," he pouted. "What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked, pointing.

She knew the answer. She had overheard Amber talking about how to keep the boys in line, and had found pictures and instructions on the internet. Thinking to herself 'you can do this,' she lowered her head. 'Just like eating an ice cream cone.' Jackson gasped as she gave a few tentative licks before taking him into her mouth. She was just beginning to get comfortable with this new experience when he exploded again. It took her by surprise, causing her to choke and pull back as he finished making quite a mess.

"Ya couldn't give me a little warning," she exclaimed when she got her breath back. Despite her feigned anger, when she looked at Jackson they both started laughing. Then Miley looked at herself. Shaking her head she grumbled, "Great. Now I need another shower."

"Wash your back?" Jackson asked hopefully

Miley rolled her eyes and scowled at him. "Right, my back. You're such a guy."

"So that's a no?"

"Ya think?" she replied, making sure he had a good look as she bent down to pick up her pajamas before she headed to the shower.

Miley turned on the hot water and climbed into the shower, letting the jets of the shower massage rinse the sticky mess from her chest and tummy. As she washed herself, Jackson's offer came to mind. What would it be like to let a guy bathe her? As she soaped her breasts and belly Jake Ryan replaced Jackson in her little fantasy, standing behind her, washing her body, moving his hands lower. Her breath quickened as she began washing between her legs. Then she remembered Jake was in Antarctica with Mikayla. An unwelcome picture of the zombie slayer and her rival formed in her head. The brunette was naked with her man, receiving the pleasure Miley wanted for herself. Angry but yet excited, Miley directed the stream of the shower massage between her legs. As the warm jets pulsed into her she felt a familiar feeling begin building, taking her breath away. "Jaaaaake," she moaned, leaning back against the wall of the shower to catch her breath.

Was there some kind of psychic link between Miley and Jake? At the same moment waves of pleasure claimed Miley in the shower, down at the bottom of the Earth, Jake reached his peak and released into Mikayla. In his imagination he thought he heard Miley Stewart crying out in ecstasy.

HMHMHMHMHM

The next afternoon Miley, Lilly and Oliver were sharing a table on the beach at Rico's. Miley was silent and introspective. Lilly looked over to Oliver and mouthed "get lost for a while."

Oblivious as always Oliver mouthed back, "why?" Lilly jerked her head toward their friend. Oliver mouthed, "ok girl talk," and walked over to chat with Jackson at the counter.

"Miley, what's wrong? You've been quiet all afternoon," Lilly asked in a concerned voice.

"It's nothing," Miley replied.

"Yeah, right. Just like when you weren't crushing on Jake. Who's the guy? Tell me, tell me, please." Miley just glared at her friend. Lilly's eyes got big. "It's Jake isn't it? You're still crushing on him."

"We been e-mailing since he left. He's grown up a lot. Maybe even boyfriend material now. I dunno."

"You're crushing!"

"No! I dunno, well maybe. But I'm here and he's in Antarctica. And he didn't even ask Hannah if she wanted the part. So now he's down there with Mikayla to keep him warm instead of me. Then yesterday I was thinkin' about him and her, you know…"

"Pffft, ewwww. Jake has much better taste than that."

"Maybe, but she wants him. She told me."

"I forgot she likes Miley. Her new BFF," Lilly giggled.

"Oh yeah, BFF. But she'll try anything. She ain't no innocent little country girl." Lilly raised her eyebrows and Miley continued, "there are rumors about how she got her first record deal."

"There are rumors about Hannah too. According to the blogs you should have six kids by now," Lilly replied, laughing.

"I think the rumors about Mikayla may be true, at least partly. Remember that day I tried to get her fired? Two of the hotties on the crew caught me behind the scene. From what they said and how they grabbed me I'm sure she was doin' both of them. Why not Jake too?" Lilly shrugged and Miley continued, "just my luck the little witch will get knocked up and I'll never get Jake back."

"It's your own fault. Jake's only a guy after all," Lilly replied. "And you're the one who wanted to be 'just friends.' You want him back you have to tell him."

"Next month. When he gets back. Yeah. I'll tell him then. Maybe."

"Geez Miley. Not this again," Lilly protested, recalling her friend's previous Jake crushes.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Lilly Gets a Surprise

Robbie Ray Stewart a firm rule about school nights

Wish Hanna Montana and related characters were mine, but I'm only borrowing them from Disney and It's A Laugh Productions.

**Chapter 4 - Lilly Gets a Surprise**

It was Sunday afternoon in Malibu. The high school crowd occupied Rico's tables or sat in groups on the beach with their boards. Lilly and Oliver came up the steps, soaked, after surfing for nearly an hour. Lilly wore a modest two-piece suit covered by a shirt hanging open around her shoulders. Miley watched as her friend went to the counter to get food. Her brother was definitely checking out his latest customer.

"I can't believe you said that to my brother," she said when her friend came back to the table with her order. Oliver had gone home to shower and change leaving the two girls alone at one of the outer tables.

"Said what?" Lilly asked.

These are your exact words, "Jackson, you can give me a jumbo hot dog and a cherry smoothie. Just what did you mean by that?"

"That I wanted a jumbo hot dog and ….. a……cherry….. Oh great god of the sea," Lilly exclaimed, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"A little ketchup for that foot?" Miley asked, smiling sweetly. Lilly finished her food in a most un lady like manner and quickly headed home.

Never one to leave a boiling pot unstirred, Miley waited until her brother had no customers then walked up and said, "So Jackson, saw you checkin' out my best friend? What's the deal?"

"I check out all the cute girls. Why do ya think I keep this lousy job?"

"Maybe 'cause nobody but Rico will hire you?" Jackson glared. "So if you think Lilly's hot why don't you ask her out?"

"Lilly's like a sister to me."

"So? You dated Hannah Montana. Isn't she like a sister to you?"

"Not one of my better moments. Besides, how would you feel if Lilly and I were dating? I seen how you act when she's got a boyfriend."

"I suppose I could live with it," Miley replied. "See ya at home." Her mission complete, Miley headed back to the house to get ready for the evening's concert.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Robbie Ray Stewart a firm rule about school nights. Schoolwork came first. Unless there was a Hannah event, Miley and Jackson would be home studying. So it was that this particular Tuesday night found the Stewart siblings home alone while their father was out on a date. Their homework complete, they were in Miley's room enjoying one of their favorite pastimes. Since the almost accident the previous week they agreed to keep contact to a minimum but that did not mean they could not be naked together while they pleasured themselves. Jackson finished first, his essence shooting up like a fountain landing on Miley's chest. She smiled and began rubbing it into her skin as her fingers finished their job between her legs, her center exploded, and she fell back on the bed breathing heavily. A loud pounding on the front door interrupted their afterglow.

"Get that would ya, Jackson," Miley's languid voice asked.

"Just ignore it," her brother replied. The pounding continued. Miley stared at her brother with a scowl on her face. "Fine. I'll go see who's at the door," he said pulling on his boxers and t-shirt before heading downstairs. Upon opening the door he was surprised to find Lilly standing outside dressed only in her robe and pajamas.

"I gotta talk to Miley," she said in an out of breath voice as she slipped past him and headed up the stairs.

"Hold on a minute," he responded, but Lilly was already halfway to Miley's room. Once there she pushed open the door to find her best friend sitting naked on her bed. She stared for a few seconds then asked, "Is that Jackson's stuff on your chest?"

Miley's face changed to her "I've been caught" expression and she mumbled, "maybe."

"Great," Lilly said with a touch of frustration. "I'm cursed with horny Stewart men tonight. I came over here to get away from your dad and my mom."

"Skater girl say what?"

"Let's just say tomorrow morning my Mom ain't gonna be uptight anymore."

"Cool." Jackson exclaimed from the doorway. "I always wanted a little brother."

Lilly's glanced at Miley's chest again, and then looked at Jackson in his boxers and t-shirt. There was a small tent in the boxers. She drew a deep breath and turned away, wondering what she had interrupted. Miley was shaking her head, looking at her brother as she replied, "Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. Daddy only makes a mistake once. So he gonna make me and Lilly a sister."

"Yeah, a sister would be cool," Lilly added. "And from the sound of things when I left, my mom likes the idea too. So much that I couldn't sleep."

"Stewart men aim to please the ladies," Jackson stated with a grin.

"Don't believe him," Miley said coming over to Jackson and snuggling up against him, her head resting in the hollow of his neck. "I taught him everything he knows." Lilly's mouth dropped open as her friend reached down and began to massage the growing bulge in her brother's pants. "Stand up, boy." Lilly stared as Jackson grew. "See how well trained he is?" Lilly stared and nodded. "Enough of this," Miley said leaving Jackson waving in the breeze. Then glancing at her chest she told the others, "Gonna take a shower and get this stuff off me." She turned and headed down the hall to the bathroom, leaving an awkward silence between Lilly and Jackson. Each was acutely aware of the other, but neither was sure what should come next. An embarrassed Jackson broke the silence.

"I, erm, guess I should go too."

Lilly looked at him slowly shaking her head. Her voice squeaked as she told him, "you don't have to." She patted the bed next to her. After rearranging his boxers Jackson came over and sat down.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Miley gets carried away sometimes."

"It's OK. I seen them before." Jackson cocked his head and looked at her. "You know on kids." He raised his eyebrows. Lilly continued fumbling for the right words. "Babies. That I baby sit for…." She gulped. "But not big like that…I'll just shut up now."

"You're cute when you do that. Anyhow I've looked too." Lilly raised her eyebrows. "When you and Miley run around the house in just your pajamas, I always watch."

"Pervert," she whispered.

"What can I say? I'm a guy. You hardly ever dress girly, but when there's nothing but Lilly under those pajamas and it all shows…. And when you guys jump on me and start wrestling…"

A slight blush crept onto Lilly's face. "I know what happens," she squeaked. Truth be known she kind of liked that too. "Jackson thinks I'm hot, Jackson thinks I'm hot," she whispered in a singsong voice as she snuggled up to him.

"Smokin' hot."

Caution struggled against curiosity and adventure inside her head. Curiosity and adventure won. "You know, there's nothing but Lilly under these pajamas," she said in a throaty voice, "and it's all for youuu." The words were barely out of her mouth when she thought 'oh crap, what's he gonna think.'

Looking into her eyes he asked, "all for me? Anything I want?"

Well, she told herself, you asked for it. The lump in her throat would not let her speak so she just nodded her head. She was not expecting what came next. Gently Jackson put his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her close. It started a just a peck on the lips but quickly became more as she put her arms around his neck, opening her mouth ever so slightly to admit his probing tongue. His hands moved downward, caressing her back. When they finally broke the kiss, he was lying on his back with her on top, his hands on her bottom pulling her tight against him. A thrill went through her as she rocked against his stiffening manhood.

"Wanted to do that for a while now," he whispered in her ear, "but I was afraid it would freak you out." Lilly wore a Mona Lisa like smile as she shook her head gently. Then she brought her lips to his again, this time taking the initiative. It was definitely a curl your toes kiss. Lilly rolled on her back next to him and Jackson turned on his side to face her. Their lips met again as his hand slipped under her top. When his fingers found the prize they sought, he broke the kiss and whispered "Nice. Nothing but Lilly"

"And it's all for youuuu," came the answer, almost a moan.

Returning from her shower with a towel wrapped around her Miley quietly opened the bedroom door, curious about what might be going on in her absence. 'Things went faster than I thought they would' she thought to herself. Lilly was lying naked on the bed, her legs hanging over the side while Jackson knelt between them. She could tell her friend was enjoying herself, hands resting on his head, moaning softly as she pushed up against him. He lifted his head and she let out a deep breath.

"I'm soo hard," Jackson panted.

"Really?" He nodded and stood up. Lilly's eyes were drawn to his crotch. Then came her husky whisper, "you can put it in me. If you want to."

Surprised by her suggestion, Jackson looked at her. "You sure?" he asked.

"Ya. If you want to."

"If I want to?" Jackson asked incredulously. "What guy doesn't want to? Especially with a hot girl like you."

Lilly giggled. "Just promise you'll stop if I ask."

Jackson nodded and moved up her body, stopping momentarily allowing his tongue to pay homage to her erect nipples. He nuzzled her neck and she felt him sliding around between her legs. She reached down and guided him to her center. Miley watched in awe as her brother and best friend joined together. Lilly let out a little squeak as her body protested, followed by sharp squeal then a moment later no space remained between their bodies. Miley's breath quickened, her fingers busy at her own center, as she watched her brother move slowly and her friend sigh in pleasure.

Before tonight, Jackson thought Miley's mouth was the ultimate pleasure but no more. After the initial shock, Lilly's body welcomed him, soon pushing back to meet him. Her legs came up and locked behind his, pulling him closer, deeper. He was thankful his earlier session with Miley had taken the edge off so he could enjoy every moment of this, the ultimate experience. A familiar feeling began to grow and he knew it would be over soon, at least for him.

"Lilly move your legs. No condom. Gotta pull out."

Her only response was to tighten her legs behind him and shake her head. She wanted it all and meant to have it. As she felt his warmth flow into her she went over the edge, the feeling that seemed to start at her center spread through her body. Then it was over. She felt Jackson shrink inside her before he rolled off and lay next to her, both breathing rapidly from the excitement. Miley finished with them and stood in the doorway, her towel at her feet, applauding softly. The two on the bed sat up and kissed gently never bothering to look her way.

"Get a room," Miley told them, chuckling.

"We like this one just fine," her brother replied. "I'll stay here with Lilly and you can sleep in my room tonight."

"EWW. Your room is a disaster. Daddy says we lost two housekeepers in there somewhere. No tellin' what might crawl up on the bed and bite me."

"That's why I never change my sheets. The smell keeps the critters away."

The girls looked at each other and responded, "EWWWWW!" Then Lilly added, "So I guess that means we all sleep in Miley's bed."

"Sweet Nibblets. This is gonna be harder than getting Ol' Blue back in the kennel after he's treed a 'coon. Lilly, Jackson can't stay here. You can't stay in his room. In the morning my Daddy's gonna bounce up the stairs, stick his head in my door yellin' 'Hey Bud, time for school' and when he finds you two on my bed and me sleepin' in the chair it ain't gonna be pretty. He won't go in Jackson's room without bodyguards, but he still opens the door and yells. Plus, how we gonna explain you bein' here if you're not sleepin' in my room." Then after picking up Jackson's boxers and shirt and handing them to him Miley pushed her brother out the door.

"Thanks a lot," Lilly muttered as her friend closed the door.

"Trust me. It's for the best. Now tell me everything."

Intense girl talk followed for the next half hour or so before Miley began to yawn. As she curled up on the bed Lilly said, "Not sleepy yet. Mind if I go to get something to help me sleep?"

"Warm milk," Miley replied half asleep. Lilly threw her robe on before she slipped out the door and headed down the hall.

With the light on so Lilly could see when she came back Miley found she could not get to sleep herself. Nearly half an hour later, Lilly came back with a dreamy smile on her face and her robe hanging open. Looking at her friend Miley remarked, "whoa! Warm milk never did that for me." Lilly giggled. "Ya went for the jumbo hot dog didn't ya?" Lilly giggled and nodded. "I hope he at least changed the sheets for ya. So tell me…" Lilly held up 4 fingers. "FOUR??" Miley exclaimed in wonder. "Four? It's gonna take a week to get that smile off your face. Oh sweet nibblets why does that boy have to be my brother??"

TBC


End file.
